homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carayx Suproc
Your name is CARAYX SUPROC and you are, as per your usual, furiously STRIKING YOUR FISTS against the nearest PADDED SURFACE. Why, you might ask? Because you're a firm believer in SAFETY FIRST. You'd hate to scrape your knuckles. Oh, why you're punching things. The short answer is that you REALLY ENJOY PUNCHING THINGS. Like any sensible person. The long answer is a LITTLE MORE INVOLVED, as long answers tend to be. Since you were a small, brawling wriggler, learning to box from your ADMITTEDLY KIND OF OVERLY BUFF LUSUS, you've always had a certain fondness for the PUGILISTIC ARTS. Where other trolls might enjoy taking a brush or a pencil up, you prefer to RIGHTEOUSLY RAISE YOUR DUKES. That's not to say you're a one-trick pony, you've also got a WHOLE SLEW OF COMBINATIONS. You've been carefully crafting your violent art for A LITTLE OVER SIX SWEEPS, under both the careful tutelage of your DISTANT LUSUS and the COLD HARSH WORLD outside your WELL-GUARDED HIVE in the middle of ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE, exactly where you like it. Sweeps of WRESTLING THE ELEMENTS have hardened you to the point where you can PROUDLY SAY you are effectively one GIGANTIC CALLOUS. You could say this is NORMAL for trolls, but you doubt that most trolls have such a ROMANTIC VIEW of the PUNCHING ARTS. Sure, you could spend sweeps wasting time fighting other trolls in games such as FLARP or PIN THE KNIFE ON YOUR LAWNMATE, but you like to think of PITCHED COMBAT as the most PASSIONATE DANCE OF THEM ALL. You've got a series of skills you might describe as HOBBIES. You've learned these things from WATCHING YOUR LUSUS FROM AFAR. You might say watching is ONE OF YOUR HOBBIES, though it's more of an ACQUIRED TASTE. These sorts of things include, but are not limited to OBSERVING THE FINE ARTS, SMOOTH JAZZ, and READING COMIC BOOKS, two things you believe are closely related. Nothing gets your blood boiling more than a GRIPPING TALE of a HEROIC HERO and their LEGENDARY EXPLOITS. You've always aspired to be one of those stalwart heroes for all of trollkind. The rugged sort of hero that PUNCHES FIRST, and then PUNCHES LATER, leaving VERY LITTLE ROOM FOR QUESTIONING. You also enjoy a bit of GARDENING, your preferred plant of choice is a CACTUS, a plant as warm and inviting as you are. Your lusus may not be particularly fond of people at large, including you, but you always imagine she has a BIT OF A SOFT SPOT, one that isn't the SOFT POUCH that she spent a while hiding you in. The reason for all this sneaking in your younger days was because of your TERRIBLE SECRET. One that's so terrible, YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY IMAGINE REVEALING IT. Not even to YOURSELF, in this little internal monologue you're having as you CONTINUE TO LET OUT YOUR FRUSTRATIONS on this poor punching bag. You've always dreamed of BREAKING OUT OF YOUR SHELL and going on a HEROIC, WORLD CHANGING ADVENTURE. You've always wanted to be able to say the word APOTHEOSIS and MEAN IT, because it is, in your opinion, ONE OF THE COOLEST WORDS. And you've always had a thing for INTERESTING WORDS. You've always wanted to DON YOUR GLOVES for RIGHTEOUS JUSTICE, but you've had to settle for putting them on for nothing more than practice. Though you've never been one to TURN DOWN A CHALLENGE, you know when it's best to slip away from a scrap. Your HOPPING LUSUS taught you that lesson more than once. Your trolltag is abradantCombatant, and you usually speak _n a manner that takes you out of the equat_on, but st_ll gets the po_nt across. Life before SGrub/SBurb Carayx's life before wasn't the flashiest sort of life, but it was the life she could afford. Both afford in the sense of what little she had to work with and what she'd allow herself. The first and foremost concern she had every day was being a mutantblood. Sure, she had hobbies and things she enjoyed, things she always wanted to do. It was always hard to make time for them knowing on some level, her time could come to an end with the slightest wrong move. It wasn't an easy way to live, nor was it a particularly enjoyable way to live. Her lusus was ordinarily distant, but always concern. Always distant just in case she were caught, not wanting to be associated with the troll. When she was around, she did her best to give the troll an outlet. Carayx took to fighting quickly, a perfect outlet for all the frustrations she had about her blood color, and the way she was forced to live. As a result, she's got an excessively romantic view of fighting, which doesn't do her many favors in trying to pretend to be like the rest of the trolls. She dislikes FLARPing intensely, and anything else in the same vein. She's got other hobbies, most of them having to do with other arts she holds in the same esteem as fighting. Things like paintings and sculptures really catch her eye, along with comic books. She's got a thing for underdog stories and other fables like that. That's not to say she believes in them completely, she's a bit of a skeptic of all things like that. Living as an outsider to her own culture makes her a bit more cynical when digging through things she thinks are propaganda. She likes to garden, or grow what few plants can grow around her hive. Her hive is in an arid sort of plain, so those plants range between tumbleweeds and cacti and not a whole lot else beyond an occasional flower or two. She tends to them well. More importantly, she uses juice from the cacti to apply to her boxing wraps, putting spatters of green on her knuckles. People who see her would probably notice her grey symbol and her grey text online. She never mentions her blood color, but she does do her best to make it easy to infer that she's an oliveblood. Entry Round One is about to begin! Land! The venue hasn't been revealed! Relationships! 'HELIUX STURST:'You like to think of Heliux as one of your punch buddies. This, TO YOU, is an UNBREAKABLE BOND, one that ensures you will trust to the POSSIBLY IMMEDIATE END OF YOUR DAYS. You think of him as a TRUSTWORTHY PERSON, after all. A dependable one, with a more HESITANT AND CAUTIOUS manner, one you can respect. Though you might not think of him as the most AGGRESSIVE TROLL, you can respect a SOLID DEFENSE. You may think of him as a little bit wimpy for covering his fists with GAUNTLETS, but at the end of the day, a little variety in the PUGILIST GANG makes you a little happier to call him more than a SLIGHT ACQUAINTANCE. 'LORREA FENRIX:'Your opinion of this SCRAPPY YOUNG JADEBLOOD could not be higher. Despite your CONSTANT HESITATION to trust anyone with horns and gray skin - including your own reflection, sometimes - you can confidently that you both respect and often listen to her advice. Though you think she's prone to FLIGHTS OF FANCY with all those stories she talks about writing and reading, you think of her as a very GROUNDED SORT OF TROLL. You think of her as more LEVEL-HEADED than most trolls you meet, and have to admit her HELPFUL ADVICE is more often than not completely correct. If one troll could inspire you to be LESS HORRIFICALLY PARANOID, it would be this one. 'NYARLA AESONA:'You consider Nyarla to be one of your most STEADFAST PUNCHBUDDIES, a FELLOW LOVER OF THE PUGILISTIC ARTS, and one who's earned your respect through his apparent TREACHEROUS BATTLES with hordes of giant wasps. You're LOATHE TO ADMIT IT, but you think you actually ENJOY HIS COMPANY. You have a certain ADMIRATION for someone who can take HORRIFIC AMOUNTS OF ABUSE. After a long time of thought, you've COME TO THE OBVIOUS CONCLUSION your feelings for him must be because he reminds you so much of YOUR USUAL PUNCHING BAG. 'ANTERA ATHENI:'For a TERRIFYING HIGHBLOOD of the same caste that DRINKS THAT FILTHY SODA, you actually have an okay opinion of them. Not only did they NOT IMMEDIATELY CULL YOU for showing up at their doorstep on one of the FEW EXCURSIONS you actually make outside your lawnring, they DIDN'T CULL YOU for THOROUGHLY WHOOPING their caretaker. Adding another NOT ONLY to that NOT ONLY THAT, but they NOT ONLY said that they don't believe in culling, they also said THEY'D WANT TO MEET A MUTANT SOMEDAY. Whether this was a bait to reveal your TRUE NATURE, they have your begrudging curiosity for now, and not much more than the usual friendliness you afford everyone. 'AAISHA IRQUEN:'YOU HAVE REALLY FUCKED UP NOW. Ignoring all common sense and survival instincts, you have SUCCUMBED TO THE WISHFUL THINKING of believing the POTENTIAL HEIRESS OF THE ENTIRE EMPIRE could actually be not only a person you CAN REALLY RELATE TO, but one you could SEE YOURSELF BEFRIENDING. You, for the first time, find yourself feeling JUST A LITTLE SYMPATHETIC. You seem to have A LOVE OF MUSIC in common but you can most definitely say MEETING HER IN PERSON must be AVOIDED AT ALL COSTS. You decide it best to simply wonder if, in another life, you could meet her with a GUITAR IN YOUR HANDS instead of CRIPPLING FEAR AND ADRENALINE. OOC Contact Pesterchum: IC handle: abradantCombatant OOC Handle: scrawlingcomplacency Skype: assimilate_face ( Just say you're from Fates and I'll add. ) Character sheet: ☀https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1ew600yMjln-4tgp8jQmoWymQpX0FnCxDTOo0usY084M/edit#gid=0